You Can Be My Lady
by HeyItzDani
Summary: "And these bandages cover up this little coward I am. I'm going to be a dad." Jades pregnant. Becks scared. How will they manage?
1. Prologue

**AN; So this is my first fanfiction on Victorious. I love the show it's so good! The story's basically based on Beck and Jade during the birth of their first child. I know theres a lot of stories on this but this is sort of different. So yeah, enjoy, review please 3 (: **

Chapter 1: **Becks POV**

'The sunlight hit her pale face, she winced at the brightness. The events of last night hit her like a sack of bricks. "Shit..." she whispered. She looked up, her icy eyes burning through my brown ones. A look of regret flashes through her eyes. And that was the look that snapped me like a twig. She had regret of last night yet I didn't. I should give her credit; she did actually come to my birthday party, even after our messy breakup. I still love her, even after how we both treated each other. I thought she loved me too but that look explained everything. "I'm sorry this happened," I choke out, breathless in this heat. My RV suddenly felt like a sauna, burning through my skin. She pauses for a moment. "Don't lie to me," she says coldly. "What?" I ask. "I know you wanted us to have… sex," she says simply. "Jade, we haven't spoken in 5 months, you don't know anything about me," I say. This causes Jade to look hurt. "Are you saying you didn't want to have sex?" She shouts, oblivious to the fact my parents could hear her from their house. "No I'm saying YOU didn't want to!" I yell my voice straining. "I never said that." She whispers quietly. "Your eyes did," I say quietly, I stand up covering my nude body with a soft blanket. Her eyes scan me. I pick some clothes up and quickly get dressed. "Your clothes are on the dresser, you can change now. I'll be in the truck," I say coldly. "Can you drop me off to school?" She asks. Her voice wasn't angry or upset. No it was hollow, which is worse. I nod, slamming the RV door and walking to my truck. I open the glove box and pull out a comb; I drag it through my knotty hair. I wince at the pain. A few minutes later, a very rough looking Jadelyn West, comes to join me in the truck.

I stop at the waffle place to pick up some breakfast. She eats her waffle silently. Ignoring me like it was her mission. "Jade-"I start; she cuts me off. "Answer me one question," She says. "OK..." I say unsure of what else to say. "Did we use protection?" She bursts out. "Jade where has this come from?" I almost shout. "Just awnser my question!" She snaps back, irritated. I stop, my brain racking for an answer. "No." I choke out. She stops looking ahead and turns and looks at me. I ignore her gaze and continue driving. "What do we-" She begins. Now it was my turn to cut her off. "Jade stop. We don't know if you're pregnant OK? Loads of people have done this and everything turns out fine." I say, firmly. "What do we do with us?" She whispers quietly. This was a question I couldn't awnser. I didn't know how to. There's always going to be a question that you can't think of an answer to. So I say the 3 words I have been dying to say for 5 months. I park the car in the school car park. "I love you Jade," I say softly. "I love you too Beck." She says just as quietly. I lean in and my lips press against hers. For a moment it feels like the world has stopped moving and there's only me and Jade left. Those were the lips I was dying to taste for 5 months.'


	2. Secrets

**AN: Aw! Thank you soooo much for all the follows & reviews! Made me smile. Hopefully none of the characters are OOC. Please remember that the WHOLE story is in Beck's POV, to make it easier to read and more clear. Review, Follow and favorite please! I've changed the story plot abit. Basically, Beck's writing down everything that's happened on paper and is going to read this out to his therapist. I'm not going to say no more,**

'After nearly three months things were back to normal. Jade and I were a couple and things were going great. Of course we had the odd couple argument but it was nothing big, not like our old arguments. We were happy again, even if Jade and I got sick hate for it. There was more nasty stuff on Jade's Slap page then mine. But she didn't care, she shrugged it off. In fact she didn't delete any of the comments, not even the horrific ones. She kept them on her page, like she was proud of her haters. That was one of many reasons why I love Jade. She doesn't care about what other people think. I'm pretty sure if she did care she wouldn't have been the snappy, scissory Jade.

"Hey babe," I say whilst walking over to her. She sits in a cat-like position, her laptop on her lap and a scissor by her thigh.

I move the scissor and sit besides her, resting my head on her shoulder. I gaze up to her blinding laptop screen; she was on her Slap page. She furrows her eyebrows whilst reading a 'SexyChick101' comment.

SexyChick101: Jade west, known 4 being the biggest GANK of HA. Hpe she diez, dnt deserve beck all. I'm sexy & I know it. I should hve beck!

"13 likes and 2 dislikes," she mutters quietly, but loud enough for me to hear.

"Who disliked it?" I ask curiously.

"Vega and Cat," Jade snaps, clearly irritated.

"They both commented Jade, read it." I say.

"Don't tell me what to do!" She shoots back, but still opens up their comments.

MakeItShine123: Wat is wrong w/ you!? Jade & Beck r gr8 together stop hatin'! Lol no, you're not sexy and you know it, you're just UGLY AND YOU SHOW IT! :D

PurpleGiraffesRCool: I can't believe your soooo mean 2 Jade! Wat has she done 2 u?! I cnt believe u want her 2 die! Ur so horrible and crool. i hope u get arrested lyk my brother! : l

"Aw, see they really care about you!" I coo, smiling. She shoots me a death look.

"Maybe Cat cares about me," Jade says.

"And Tori." I confirm.

"No, not Tori, just Cat." She snaps. I shrug my shoulders and pick a blanket and a pack of potato chips. I take her hand and lead her outside of the RV. We both knew what to do now. We clamber up to the roof of my RV in pitch black. I get out my pear phone and use my 'Shine It' torch app. I sit down on the blanket, and she copies me. I pass her the bag of potato chips.

"Um, no thank-you," She says.

"What? These are your favorite. You always eat these," I say in disbelief.

"You make me sound fucking fat," She snaps. I laugh.

"This would be more romantic if there were stars in the sky," I whisper. She laughs softly.

"You're so beautiful," I say in her ear. She smiles and through my 'Shine It' app I see her blush slightly.

"You're stupid," She jokes.

"I love you," I whisper in her ear.

"Beck, I think I'm-"Jade starts, but gets cut off by my mother.

"BECKETT OLIVER! GO TO SLEEP NOW! IT'S MIDNIGHT AND YOU HAVE SCHOOL TOMMOROW!" She shrieks from her bedroom window. I sigh loudly.

"DON'T SIGH TO ME OR I'LL HAVE YOUR EMO BARBIE DOLL SLEEP IN THE GUEST ROOM!" She screams. Jade curses under her breath.

"DON'T CALL HER THAT MOM!" I shout back. She slams her window shut.

"I just LOVE your mom," she says sarcasm dripping from her voice. I smirk but take her down. After a half-hour we were lying in my bed.

"What was you saying up on the roof, sorry?" I ask, suddenly remembering.

"Oh, nothing don't worry." She replies quietly.

"You sure?" I ask, unsure.

"Yes, now shut up I want to sleep." She snaps. I smile at her bitterness. I wake up the next day to an empty bed. I crawl across to my dresser and find a note pinned up to my mirror.

'Gone 2 my house, I'll meet you at school, Jade.'

Soon I'm at school searching for Jade, unable to find her. My eyes set upon a very tired looking Tori Vega along with Andre.

"Hey guys!" I call as I walk across to her locker.

"Hey!" Andre beams happily.

Robbie and Rex walk along.

"Tori, you look like barf." Rex spits at her.

"REX!" Robbie cries out. Tori groans and slams her locker shut and sinks to the floor, moaning like a drugged animal.

"Yeah Tor, why do you look like you're dead?" Andre asks.

"'Cos Trina woke me up at 5 this morning so I can wax her legs!" Tori cries out, running her fingers through her hair. I laugh quietly. Andre pulls a sick face, and Rex, well Rex does his usual thing.

"That is GROSS." Rex declares. "Come on Rob, I need to take a wazz,"

"But he's a puppet!" Andre shouts as Robbie and Rex walk away.

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I GOT!" Rex shouts back.

"Have you guys seen Jade?" I ask, changing the subject from Robbie and creepy Rex.

"Nope, why?" Tori asked. This concerned me, no-one's seen Jade and class is going to start soon.

I shrug my shoulders and walk to her locker, hoping she was there waiting for me. I walk over to find the area is empty, everyone was already at class. I sigh in disappointment and rip my pear phone out of my jeans pocket. I ring her number and it leads to voicemail. "Fucking hell." I mutter. I think about who would know where Jade is and then it hits me. If any Hollywood Arts student is going to miss school they have to call Lane and confirm it. Lane is the only person who probably knows where Jade is. I half walk and half sprint to Lane's office because by now I was really worried. I swing the door open to find Lane sitting on his swing reading a book about psychology.

"Oh, hello Beck. Is there a problem?" Lane asks calmly.

"Where's Jade?" I demand. Lane furrows his eyebrows and sighs loudly.

"If you and Jade are having problems you can come see me Beck. " Lane says ignoring my questions meaning. His confusion annoyed me. All sorts of things were running through my head.

"Where the fuck is Jade?" I spit out. Forgetting that Lane was a teacher. Jade was my priority I needed to know where she is. This wasn't normal to wake up and find my bed empty.

"Beck, she's at the doctors. Didn't she tell you?" He asks clearly surprised. Doctors? What doctors? Jade's fine. She's not ill or anything. And then I realize what was happening. She tried to tell me last night. We didn't use protection. She was worried. She doesn't eat.

She

Is

Pregnant.

I run my fingers through my hair and collapse to the floor. Lane figures out quickly that I've just realized what's going on. He walks to my limp body on the floor. He pats my back.

He doesn't tell me everything will be OK, like everyone else will tell me.

He doesn't whisper comforting things.

He doesn't tell me to go to class. He just sits beside me.

After crying hysterically for over an hour, Lane tells me that I need to go class or that I can be excused home.

"Can I go home?" I choke out; my mouth not working properly.

Lane nods and stands up and walks out of his office, leaving me alone. He probably expects me to get up and go home now but my body is refusing to work. It's hitting me. My life is ruined; I'm going to be a father. This wasn't something I could change. But then I realize how hard it must be for Jade. To keep this a secret from everyone. To go to these appointments without me knowing.

I don't feel sympathy for her. No, I'm angry with her. She should've told me. This was something that BOTH of us are responsible to. These stupid games aren't helping. If she's been pregnant for 3 months then she's been lying to me the whole time. I decide to push my self to get out of this office. My head ached and my legs couldn't move. I dragged myself out like some sort of slug. I crawl out to the main hallway, and quickly slide to the janitor's office. I couldn't go home, no. My mother would ask why I'm early. She'll slaughter me. She'll tell me I'm stupid and a thick shit for not using protection.

I don't need lectures.

No, I need Jade.

I don't know what the time is, I don't even know if school is over yet. My ears have quit working. My eyes are shut. I feel dead. My phone rings and caller ID tells me it's Jade. I answer the phone.

"Hello? Beck?" She says into the phone. I don't answer; I stay quiet, her voice ringing in my ears.

"Why didn't you fucking tell me?" I shout into the phone.

"What the fuck are you on about?!"

"You're pregnant with my child and you don't tell me." I choke into the phone. I shouldn't have picked up. I shouldn't have answered. I should hang up. There are too many things I should do.

"I needed to be sure. That's why I was at the doctors today." She snaps at me.

"Why didn't you tell me in the first place?"

"Because I wasn't sure I already said this. Are you fucking retarded or something?"

"What did the doctors say?"

"…It's definite."

The line goes dead.

Tori must've heard me shouting on the phone because she opens the janitor door and sits next to me. I sigh. She squeezes my hand.

"What do I do?" I ask, after 10 minutes of just sitting there with her.

"I don't know," She says lamely.

"Thanks Tori, you're so damn helpful. I'm so informed now. My life is totally not freakin' over because I always have your GREAT advice!" I snap at her. I regret this instantly because I realize Tori was only trying to help and I was being a douche.

"I'm sorry," We both say at the same time.

She looks into my eyes, and I don't know why but her eyes are suddenly so beautiful.

No, scrap that.

She is so beautiful.

I lean in and I want to kiss her so badly but she stops me.

"Beck, you're confused and hurt. You don't WANT to kiss me. Stop before you hurt Jade."

She takes my hand and leads me out to the pitch black school corridor. It must've been at least past 8pm and I think about how a whole day of my life was wasted being a loser and crying.

She takes me to her older sister Trina's car. Why is she being so nice to me? My girlfriend is such a bitch to her and I don't try to stop it.

She drives me home and when she pulls up in front of my RV she plants a kiss on my cheek.

"Good luck," she whispers in my ear. I step out the car and walk into my RV. The lights are open and I scan the room to find a very rough looking Jadelyn West sitting on my bed. I walk over to my bed. I kiss her forehead.

I don't say anything. I don't make out with her. We don't have sex. We just sit there. Not talking.

Then something else hits me.

Jade would be an amazing mom.

I don't know why I'm so angry.

Or upset.

Maybe this is a good thing.

We are 17.

Maybe we are ready.

…Maybe.


	3. Fights

**AN: Thank you all for the follows and reviews, it really brightens my mood when my phone's constantly getting emails about all the follows and reviews haha! Anyway, here's another chapter. I start school soon which means I might not be able to update as fast as I do now since at the moment I'm in summer break. I hope none of you get bored of the story. OK I'll shut up now 'cos this is a loooongg AN aha. **

**BECK'S POV:**

'My RV is usually cold but that night it felt like a burning sauna. Sweat cascading from my skin. It wasn't just me, Jade was feeling the heat too; her skin was so hot I was afraid of cuddling her. I could tell she wasn't asleep yet, her breathing was light, pacey as if she couldn't quite catch her breath. It must have been pretty obvious I was awake too because around 2am she lights up a conversation. "I'm sorry," she says into my ear.

"I'm sorry," I echo, lacking any effort.

"Don't lie to me," she mutters angrily. I didn't quite know how to respond to that so I ignore it, pretending I hadn't heard her.

"What do we do?" She asks stupidly. She clearly felt stupid too because she refused to lock eyes with me, leaving me to stare at her back in the dark. This pissed me off as well, as if I'm going to know what we do. What the hell was I thinking? We aren't ready. We never will be, our relationship is not stable for a child. A living breathing child would not cope with all our stupid, pointless arguing. However what I think at the moment is not so important, it's Jade who needs to decide, she's the one giving birth. I'm not giving birth; I could walk out any time I like. But of course I would never do that to her.

"What do YOU want to do, baby?" I ask her.

"Don't say that." She snaps. I re-think what I just said and realize what she meant. Baby, it's only a cold reminder of what's going to happen pretty soon. "I won't abort it, if you're thinking that." She clarifies. I wasn't thinking that but at our age that's probably the best option. "We keep it." She confirms. Somehow I manage to do the impossible and choke on my own breath.

"What?!" I splutter out, unable to process what she's saying. I thought adoption or perhaps even an abortion. But definitely not keeping it.

"I want to keep it." She repeats as if it's obvious. "If you don't want to be apart of this, feel free to walk away." She continues with as much expression as a cold dead snake.

"I'm not leaving you, Jade." I say clearly. I think she smiles after that but I couldn't tell because it was so dark in my RV.

"So we're going to be parents?" She confirms to me.

"Yeah I guess so," I answer nervously. I hadn't thought clearly about what I want. This child could really pull the strains on our relationship, but it could also make us work hard to save our relationship.

"Beck?"

"Yep?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

The next day was a Saturday, the perfect day to tell my parents what was going on. I had mentally decided that I was to be brave and stay on point with them. The trouble was telling your parents you are 17 and soon to be a father is actually impossible. Whether you say it calmly or nervously they're just going to shout and go insane anyway.

'Hey mom, me and Jade fucked and now she's pregnant, HEADS UP!'

'Greetings mother, Jadelyn and I engaged in sexual intercourse and now she is carrying my child.'

Hell no to both of those options.

I walk inside the kitchen to find my father reading the sports article on the paper and my mother filling the dish washer with dirty plates.

"Good morning, Beck." My father says. I stare at him unable to respond. I was actually scared. Recently I've told people I'm un-scareable. In fact Sikowitz has tried many ways to try and fear me. But I guess I wasn't scared of spiders or surprises. Nope, I was scared of my own parents judging me on a mistake that never should have happened.

"Oh, good mornin' dad," I finally manage to burst out. If it was this hard to spit 'Good morning' out I wonder how I could manage to tell them I was going to be a dad myself.

"Where's your gothic slut?" My mom bursts out, indicating Jade. I roll my eyes heavily and sigh. Mom not liking Jade made this a whole lot WORSE.

"Mom, seriously stop calling her these stupid names. It's not cool. And she's in the RV."

"Gregory don't you think Jade is a bad influence on Beckett?" My mom shoots at my dad.

"She's not too bad. Obviously you don't know much about her Brenda so honestly you can't label her on her appearance." My dad replies. My mom's mouth opens in disbelief. She honestly looked like someone had just punched her face. Ugh, seeing her get so worked up about my girlfriend is bad. But watching her get 100x more worked up about this situation will be torture.

"I have something to tell you guys," I mumble awkwardly, not knowing what else to say in this exact moment of time.

"Go ahead, son!" My dad grins at me. Really? Dad's in a GOOD mood? How do I ruin his mood by telling him everything?

"Jade. She's um, you know. She's er, pregnant." I say, playing with my fingers and looking at the floor, hiding my face from guilt, shame and God knows what else.

"WHAT?" my mom explodes dropping a Barney the Dinosaur mug onto the floor. I watched it shatter to a million pieces. OK, that was an exaggeration. Maybe not a million. As expected my mom has turned hysterical and tears pour out like a waterfall. My father, well he just spits out his coffee and stares at me. Probably wondering if I'm joking or not.

"Look, I'm really sorry OK? We forgot about protection. It's messed up I know. I didn't even know till yesterday, I mean we did it 3 months ago! I had completely forgotten about it any-"I ramble on but I was cut off by a strange yet heart-breaking sob that came out of my mom. It was a mix between a walrus and a lion. The look my father gives me – shows not only pure shock but also shame – will haunt me forever.

"Wait what? She's already 3 months into the pregnant?! Beckett, what are you going to do with the child?" my father says his voice hollow almost dead like.

"We're keeping it." Jade says as she walks into the kitchen. Thank God Jade took the words out of my mouth; I wasn't even sure how I could explain that to my father.

"No, I'm sorry but my son will not be a father yet. And especially not with you!" My mom chokes out between her sobs. This was the first thing my mom had managed to spit out after I told her.

"Well I'M sorry but he will." Jade states, annoyed. My parents look at her in shock, even I do.

"Beck, I'm so disappointed in you." My father says and with that he walks away. Great, my father suddenly loathes me. I sigh and look at Jade who's staring at my mom who's curled up on the floor sobbing. I had NEVER seen her cry so much. She didn't cry this much when Aunt Meredith died.

"I can't believe you, Beck. After all we sacrifice so you can actually attend your Performing Arts school; you muck it all up by going and getting a girl pregnant. Not even a nice girl. You're ruining your life!" She spits out. Jade rolls her eyes.

"Either support us or not; I couldn't care less." She snaps.

"You don't even deserve Beck!" My mom screams.

"You know what, Brenda. You're right. I don't deserve Beck. Half the time I'm not sure why he's with me, but he is. And I love him. And I'm so damn grateful to have him. I'm not a slut. If me and Beck break up again I'm not sure I can move on. At all." Jade bursts out. She's close to tears, I can tell. Her green-blue icy eyes get watery and her mascara drips down her face. She looks like a clown but I didn't think this was a good time to mention this. Jade walks out of the kitchen and I can't hear the RV door slam so I put a guess that she's walked home alone. I stare at my mom. It's really rare to see Jade cry.

"Are you happy now **Brenda**?" I hiss at her. I storm out the house and walk into the RV and ring Jade from my pear phone. I hear her ringtone so I assume she left her phone here but I realize the noise is coming from outside. I walk out of my RV and look around for her. Her Paramore ringtone rings and rings and I keep searching for her. I look up to the roof of my RV and find a leg dangling down and I cannot mistake those combat boots. I climb up and join her on the top of the RV. "Are you OK?" I ask her, looking at her. She gives me a death glare. "OK, that was a dumb question." I surrender.

"No kidding." She snaps, sarcastically.

"Look, you're already 3 months into the pregnant, maybe we need to tell the gang?" I ask.

She stares at me as if I just suggested going to kidnap an elephant.

"Jade, they're going to figure it out soon enough when your bump grows…" I mumble.

She sighs clearly annoyed of my voice. "Fine." She simply says. She doesn't say who we go to first so I text each of them to meet us at Nozu. After an hour Jade and I pull up into Nozu and walk in to find the gang already there sitting at a booth.

"Hey guys!" Tori smiles at both of us, Jade simply rolls her eyes and I give her a smile back.

"So, why did you text us to come Beck?" Andre asks, getting down to the serious chiz.

"I'm pregnant," Jade casually explains as if it was nothing. I give a weak smile and nod my head slightly. The looks they all give us was insane. Tori stares at us and Andre looked like he was going to be physically sick.

"What sort of joke is this?" Robbie asks, annoyingly.

"No are you retarded?" Jade snaps; irritated.

"Well, do you want a child?" Tori asks,

"No."

Who said that? Wait holy crap. I SAID THAT. I couldn't stop my self. It came out. Jade's going to skin me alive.

"What?" Jade explodes, her eyes widened in alarm

"We are not ready Jade. We aren't stable. If we have this kid it will only be troubled," I snap at her.

"Are you serious?!" She shouts, as more and more people stare and watch us bicker.

"Yes Jade. I am serious! This whole thing is serious!"

"You know what Beck. If you DON'T want this child you can walk away."

"Jade, stop, I told you; I'm not going to leave you!"

"Really? Cos it sounds like you want nothing to do with this baby!"

"I JUST DON'T WANT TO LOOSE EVERYTHING OKAY?"

By now we were screaming so loud our throats were burning. I felt like I was on fire, part of me was so mad at her but I didn't even know why. It wasn't her fault. But the way she's acting is just so irritating! Tori, André and Robbie stare at us, obviously embarrassed that they are around the two mental screaming couple. Cat sobs in panic.

"YOU'RE WORRIED ABOUT LOOSING THINGS? WHAT ABOUT ME? I HAVE TO GROW TO THE SIZE OF AN AMAZON CREATURE AND SHIT OUT A FREAKIN' HUMAN!" She shouts so loud I swore to myself that the ground vibrated. Once again she was acting like the only one in this relationship. I was sick to death of her being so self-centered. Not only did she not even tell me about her being pregnant but I have to ask our school guidance councilor to find out what she was doing! And now she's thinking about her. I get it, she's the one going through the birth and all, but so am I. I'll be with her through every step of the way. I sigh and shake my head.

"Stop acting like this Jade." Is all I say before I leave Nozu and dump my non-working body into my truck.

"HAVEN'T YOU LOW-LIVES GOT ANYTHING BETTER TO DO BUT STARE AT ME?!" I hear Jade scream.

Wow, she must be pretty pissed for me to hear her all the way from the parking lot.

Honestly, what was I thinking?

We can't be parents. We are only three months into a nine month pregnancy and we are already shouting so loud it should be illegal.

I don't know what to do,

Maybe my parents are right.

I'm not stable

WE are not stable.


	4. First Ultrasound

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS, ANY OF THE CHARECTERS OR THE STORY PLOT.**

**AN: LORD HELP ME! Thank you all sooooooooo much for every single review faiv and follow! OK, I'm so so so so sorry I haven't updated in a while but I honestly was just hoping for a bit more reviews! But I seriously did NOT think my story would have this many reviews and stuff! So here we goo! Also, any of the chars lines are NOT my opinion, I honestly wouldn't call anyone a whore for being pregnant at 17. **

BECKS POV:

'12 weeks. That's how much we were into the pregnancy. "12 week scan" is what they call it. I looked like I had swam in sweat but honestly it was just because I was in pure terrified mode. I wonder how Jade felt… After our whole Nozu incident I had decided to support her. I honestly have, even if this meant spending the rest of my life flipping burgers. Truth be told, I'd rather loose my career for Jade, then loose Jade for my career. She's worth more. She's the girl I love and forever will.

"Come on Beck. We've been sitting in the car for a half hour now!" She snaps at me. Her hair was in a tight messy bun, and she's in one of my old flannel shirts and combat boots. Her boyfriend jeans bag at her because they're like 100 size's too big but she makes it look cool. She makes it look stylish. She makes it look beautiful. I get out of the car and as does she, walking hand in hand we trek up to the doctors. Her hands clammy, shaky and sweaty but I don't mention this. We sit in the waiting room uncomfortable as hell. Middle-aged women stare at us, with dirty looks pouring in their eyes. "The stupid 17 year olds who can't be bothered to use protection" they brand us. We're not only surrounded by evil women, but also babies. Baby pictures were pinned all over the room. Babies naked, babies in nappies, babies taking their first few steps. It was uncomfortable, disturbing even. Jade was a sickly pale.

"Beck, I can't do this," she murmurs in my ear. I shake my head.

"No, you can," I insist, forgetting to whisper. More and more women stare at us, their looks burning through like lasers.

"Jadelyn West and Beckett Oliver?" The receptionist calls out, brightly. She's only about 22, young, pretty. Once we walk up to the front desk and she smiles at us, her name tag prints out JULIA. She wraps her arm around mine, causing Jade to growl slightly.

"So, when you're done supporting your friend, feel free to call me. Here's my number!" She purrs at me, fluttering her eyelashes like crazy. She winks and passes me a piece of violet card with a mobile number scribbled on it. Jade glares at her,

"I'm his girlfriend, you gank." Jade hisses at Julia, Jade gets even more annoyed when all Julia does is raise her eyebrow in disgust.

"Whatever. You're like what 17 and pregnant? Stupid whore." She snaps at Jade.

"You're what? 22 and soon to be jobless, you don't go and call patients stupid whores you retarded shit. Wait till you get sacked, hun." Jade shoots at her, whilst taking my hand and leading me to the doctors offices. We stop at Doctor E. Watergrass' door. Jade swings the door open, not bothering to knock. "Oh! Hello Jade and Beck!" The lady smiles, directing Jade to a hospital bed and me to a cool leather arm chair. "Hi, Jade. I'm Dr. Watergrass but you can call me Ellie." She smiles at us, she seems lovely. Maybe about 30 years old? Short hazel bob and green gleaming eyes. Not evil looking eyes, no, sparkly pretty eyes. "

"I'm Jade, and that's Beck." Jade replies pointing to me, I give a small wave and Ellie smiles warmly.

"Please, don't just think of me as your boring doctor. I'm going to be here all the way through to your child birth. I'm also here for you two. I'm always here to talk, and here is my number. Wherever you are, whatever you need. Please just call me." She passes Jade a white note with a mobile number written on it and me. Jade doesn't tear it up or throw it on the floor; she slides it into her jeans pocket. "Now, I'm pretty sure you've both been told you're quite young for a baby. I'm not going to say that. Whether you wanted a baby or it was an accident, you're not stupid. OK? Now, I assume you're both in High School, right?"

"Yeah, we go to Hollywood Arts." I say.

"Jade, after 5 months into the pregnancy, you're legally aloud to drop from school and focus on the baby. Of course it's completely up to you." Ellie says softly, Jade nods her head silently.

"Is she aloud to just stay at school after 5 months?" I ask.

"Of course she is, it's completely up to her. Beck as soon as Jade goes on a maternity break, you're aloud to leave as well. However, you're head teacher will assume you'll be coming back. If you're not you'll have to tell him/her."

"Can we get on with the ultrasound please?" Jade asks in a quiet voice, this is the first thing she's asked after Ellie's explained everything. Ellie nods happily. Jade lifts her shirt up and Ellie puts a cool gel on her tummy. Jade twitches slightly but remains calm. I'm not sure what I felt but it part of it was pride. I really was proud of how Jade was taking this so maturely. The tape of the baby is projected onto a TV screen and I'm almost confused because I can't tell where the baby is, in fact it just looked like a dark muddle.

"See, that's the head, and that's the spine down there…" Ellie explains, pointing to the tape, and suddenly I'm overwhelmed because I can see it. I can see my baby. I can see it move, and right now it's in Jade's tummy. I clutch Jade's hand and she even manages a smile which really is sweet.

"Can we hear the heartbeat?" I ask intrigued

"I'm so sorry; we don't have that equipment here! But I'll try and see if I can borrow one for your next appointment." Ellie grins at me.

"Thank you so much." I say as me and Jade get our jackets and bags and walk over to the door.

"It's fine. Just remember, whatever the problem is, just call me. I'm not just a weird doctor. I'm a friend OK?" Ellie confirms, we both nod our heads and leave to go register for our DVD at the front reception.

ASDFGHJKLQWERTYUIOPZXCVBNM,: the next day.

"Hey Beck!" Tori waves at me, I walk over to her and Cat who are by Andre's locker.

"Where's Andre and Jade?" I ask, curiously.

"Oh he's just gone to go see Jade in the janitor's closet!" Cat bursts out, jumping on her moon boots.

"Cat! You weren't supposed to tell him!" Tori protests, "She's just kidding!"

"Um, yeah, I'll see you guys later." I say awkwardly. She's gone to go see him in the janitor's closet? The same closet me and Jade made love in for the first time!? This is weird, what is she doing in there? Soon my question was answered as Jade and Andre come out of the closet. Jade's tights, ripped with holes plastered everywhere, and Andre with his shirt half buttoned and his dreads all over the place. I didn't know what to think to be fair. It looked wrong, it seemed wrong, if anything it felt wrong. My girlfriend is not supposed to be pregnant with MY child and go off having it with my best friend! This was making me think about whether this child really is mine or if it's Andre's. I keep telling myself she wouldn't do that to me, she's not a slut. She loves me. But it's hard to think of this after everything we have been through. But seriously, how am I supposed to ask her this? I slip my hands in my pocket and find a crimpled piece of paper. I quickly walk over to the boy's toilets so Jade doesn't bother me, and I read it.

Ellie: : 073 456 778 01 x

I quickly dial Ellie's number on my phone, spontaneously.

"Hello?" Ellie's voice rings through the other side of the line.

"Hello, Ellie. It's Beck Oliver."

"Oh hi Beck! Gosh, you're quick to call!"

"Yeah.."

"I'm sure you didn't call to ask for another ultrasound, so what's wrong bee?"

"How do you know something's wrong?"

"Honey, I've had 2 teenagers the same age is you, I can tell."

"It's Jade…"

"What about her?"

"I think she's having an affair with my best friend."

"What? Why?!"

"I saw them coming out of a school closet with their clothes ripped…"

"That's stupid Beck! Don't be childish, they probably are just friends."

"No disrespect Ellie, but you don't know what Jade and I have been through."

"Yes, but I've seen the way she looks at you."

"How does she look at me?"

"She looks at you like she loves you."

Ellie hangs up the phone after that and I'm really grateful she did because I didn't want to feel any more of an idiot than I already did now. She's right, Jade loves me. I don't care what it looks like, she wouldn't do that to me because I certainly wouldn't do that to her.

It looks like Ellie is a friend more than a doctor…


	5. Robbie's secret

**AN: I am so sorry for the lack of updates, but I just recently started another year of hellish school haha. Anyway; big thanks to everyone following/reviewing. I send my love out to those who have been reviewing and following since day one of YCBML!**

BECKS POV:

'Ellie was right; I was not only being stupid but dis-trusting to Jade. Even though I know she wasn't doing what I think she was, she was doing something. And I made it my intentions to find out. Well, its not very easy to ask Jadelyn West what she was doing in a cupboard with a boy. I mean it practically screams out: I THINK YOU ARE CHEATING ON ME. And lets all be honest, Jade's temper is as bad as a wild animals. In fact it seemed like it was impossible for me to find a way to ask Jade. So I went to the girl who knew everything; Tori Vega.

"YO TORI! WAIT UP!" I scream across the parking lot. I run up to her ignoring Sinjin who was honking at me to move. She smirks at Sinjin and I growl.

"Oh hey Beck! Did you get Sikowitz's homework? I mean I'm totally confus-" She begins babbling. I like Tori as a friend but sometimes it really annoys me at how shallow she is. I sigh.

"Look, I need a favour." I cut her off obnoxiously. Her face hardens

"Beck! I won't tell you what they were doing OK?" She protests.

"Please Tori!" I practically beg, it was only a matter of minutes before I went to my knees and begged.

"Look, I can't Jade will rip my intestines out!" Tori insists, giving me a nauseating image of her being ripped to shred by Jade in my mind.

"TORI!" I yell but it was far too late. She was already hopping into Trina's car. I sigh annoyed. I guess I could ask Cat, but I didn't have time to listen to her babbling about her brother. I decide to ignore it and go home. I jump into my old truck when a very angry looking Jade clambers in.

"Hey babe, I thought you had some movie tech club?" I ask as very furious Jade glares at me. Knowing Jade for over 5 years and dating her for nearly 3, I can tell which glare is which. This glare said: I AM SO DAMN PISSED OFF BECK! TAKE THE STUPID HINT AND ASK ME WHY!

"I AM GOING TO THROW ROBBIE IN TRAFFIC!" Jade spits out, I don't even need to ask why because she continuous.

"Rex tweeted that I'm pregnant and Hollie Sanders was a right gank!" She roars.

Normally I don't approve of Jade going and killing people, but this time it was serious.

"REX TWEETED THAT?!" I shout in disbelief, I knew Robbie likes to play around with Rex but this really wasn't OK.

"YES! HERE LOOK!" She screams, shoving her PearPhone in my face.

PowerInRex: JadeFlavouredCoffee being pregnant. WHAT UP WITH THAT? WHAT UP WITH THAT?

"Lets go beat the crap outta him!"

She hides her smile because she knows we are supposed to be angry.

ASDFGHJKLWERTYUIOG7W8GHSWZ:

RobbieLikesStarWars: HOME ALONE FINALLY! HOW MANLY AM I!

"Perfect, he's home alone." Jade announces at me. Around 9pm we arrive at Robbie's house. Of course with our little surprise. I guess it seemed like a bad thing to do; go dressed as clowns (Robbie's number one fear.) Jade doesn't bother knocking she boots the door down with her clowny shoes. We muffle our laughter because trekking through Robbie's house in the middle of the night dressed in clown Halloween costumes is NOT normal. After tripping over his damn steep stairs 670 times we finally climb on his landing. After all, climbing steep stairs in meter long clown shoes isn't exactly the easier thing in life. We burst Robbie's bedroom door open and a shiveringly shrill scream escapes his mouth. Jade and I fall into hysterics, forgetting our plan to pound him like meat. Robbie runs to the bathroom to rub the pee that was dripping down his leg. After 10 minutes me and Jade are still grinning, when a very shakey looking Robbie Shapiro returns.

"GUYS I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS! HOW DO YOU GUYS KNOW THAT CLOWNS ARE MY FEAR ANYWAY! IT WAS NOT COOL! I CAN-" He lectures us, Jade rolls her eyes and cuts him off.

"You tweeted I was pregnant!" Jade snapped

"REX tweeted that actually!" Robbie corrects.

"Don't get smart-ass with me Robbie! Rex isn't a joke anymore. We are going to graduate soon and you still play with a goddamn puppet! Its about time you realize he is NOT real!" Jade spits out. I look at her in shock. Although none of us agree with Rex or Robbie's choice to play with him, we haven't told him that Rex is not real. Robbie looks at her in disgust.

"GET OUT YOU WHORE!" is all he can burst out before he breaks into sobs.

"The plan was to confront him, not to ruin his whole life!" I hissed into Jades ear.

"I know but I snapped!"

"Like his heart?"

Jade shoots me a look. Not a death glare. But a look that shows she is really sorry for what she said.

Robbie sobs over and over, continuously. How he managed to breathe I will never really know. Jade ignores his command for her to leave and stays. She parts his back and hugs him.

That is the first time Robert Nathaniel Shapiro had gone off like that, and I pray to God that was the last. Because even though he is a freak, he matters to me and Jade. He is a friend. No, he is a close friend. No matter how big of a freak/nerd he is or will ever be. Jade whispers she is sorry and Robbie stops crying.

"You don't understand. Rex saved my life." He manages to say.

"How?" I find myself asking.

"Before I met you guys, I was suicidal… I hated being bullied. I hated my life. I hated my family. I hated every single damn girl at HA. But I met Rex. He helped me, even if he is cruel to me he gives me a chance to voice my own opinion out…"

It takes him a while to say this but once he does it hits us.

Rex is far more than a puppet to Robbie, he is a life saver.

SAWFGYEWGWEGU128743621HJEDJS HGUSA

I sat in my RV waiting for Jade. Déjà vu. Hasn't this happened before? She wasn't answering my calls or texts and I had no idea where she was. By now she was so late my eyes were droopy and I felt my body being overcome by exhaustion. I was just about to drift off when I heard a cluttering outside.

"Shhhh Trina!" A female voice hissed.

"Sorry but these boots are killing me! And they are so UGLY! Why couldn't I wear my Fazzini boots?!" Another voice.

"I feel ya dawg." Another.

How many people were out there?!

"I love these boots they make me feel like a real HoHo!" A ditzy voice cries out.

"SHUT UP CAT!" Another.

Suddenly the door swings open but by now I was armed with a baseball bat incase it was a criminal of somesort.

I was extremely surprised to see 6 people standing inches away from me, dressed in the most ridiculous costumes known to mankind.

Chocolate HoHo's.

I burst out laughing while Cat, Tori and Trina blushed. Andre was grinning ear to ear.

"Why?" I simply ask.

"Because HoHo's are your favorite snack ever!" Cat bursts out happily. I nod my head in agreement.

"Yes but whats the big special occasion?" I smirk.

"It is to honor your trust, belief and love. It is my weird way of saying I appreciate what you have done for me, and the baby." A very familiar voice calls out. I look around and behind Andre steps out a very sexy looking HoHo.

"Oh well, I could just EAT you up." I accidently say out loud. Jade smirks and Andre growls.

"EW GROSS! WHY WOULD YOU EAT JADE?! SHE ISN'T A REAL HOHO BECK!" Cat screams, missing my point. I shake my head smiling at her ditziness.

"I love you Jade."

"I love you too Beck."

**A/N: OK I know I haven't updated in ages and I really do apologize! Anyway, this chapter isn't very good. I'm not very happy with it but yeah. Anyway, this is the whole Rex mystery in my mind. And any of you wondering what a HoHo is, it's a chocolate mini roll (swill roll). It just came in my head from One Tree Hill. I don't quite know how! Anyway this is mainly a filler.**

**ANOTHER POINT:**

**I know the times are so messed up in the whole story. Jade was 3 months pregnant then they did their 10 week scan, and now they are close to graduating?  
Basically, I'll just remind you all now that I have cleared it up in MY OWN head too lol.**

**Jade is around 4 months pregnant now. Graduation is coming in like 4 or 5 months, I really want to do something in Graduation as I've already planned it so I will probably skip a few months or weeks.**

**Don't worry,I'll inform you when I do to avoid any confusion.**

**ANYWAY WELL THAT WAS A HUGE AN BUT I WANTED TO CLEAR THINGS UP OK.**

**REVIEW PLEASE AND FOLLOW! **


	6. Kicking Her

**AN: Guys I love writing this story but I need more reviews please! Anyway last chapter was crap I know, so I'm going to TRY and make this better, R&R please3 Also this is a chapter based on Wanko's warehouse xx. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Victorious**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the plot.**

**BECKS POV:**

'I guess this is the bit where I say everything goes great and then the baby is born and its beautiful and we're all happy but that would be me lying. And I don't lie.

"Theres a huge sale at Wan-" Tori tried to say but was cut off by Trina slapping her

"OW!" Tori cried.

Andre, Robbie, Cat, Jade and I stood there watching, Jade smirked at the sight of Tori in pain, I rolled my eyes.

"Don't tell anyone!" Trina hissed,

"Tell us what?" Andre asked raising his eyebrow.

"Look, I'll mass text them! Then no-one will over-hear!" Tori insists. Trina groaned.

"Owughhhh! If loads of people are there Tori I'm going to rip your head off!" Trina shrieks, stomping off in her 10inch Fazzini boots. How the hell does she walk in them?!

Our phones all beeped together and we all checked what Tori texted us.

Andres mouth fell open and Jade smiled.

Cat, well. She's Cat isn't she?

"WOAH! THERES A BIG SALE AT WANKO'S?!" Cat shouted, everyone in the corridor stared at us and started to post stuff on the slap.

"Cat! You were supposed to keep it secret, now everyones going to know!" Tori whined.

"Sorry!" Cat insisted

"Well done Cat! How am I going to buy my unitard?!" Tori burst out causing Cat to cry. With all this commotion it was surprising we didn't get detention for shouting in school building.

My PearPhone beeped again and I checked, ignoring Cat's wails and Tori's apologies.

"Jade West: we are going 2 buy baby stuff at wankos"

I looked at the text for a minute before replying. I looked up at Jade who was leaning on the stairs with one hand on her bump.

Really? Jade wanted to go baby shopping?

"Beck Oliver: ok then, i love u x"

"Jade West: whatever"

I rolled my eyes at her text and walked to my locker, I pulled out my books when I looked up and Sinjin was staring at me.

"Um, hello.." I mumbled, Sinjin gazed at me and a smile pasted on his pale face.

I have to admit it's pretty creepy, the way Sinjin looks at you.

"Hey Beck!"

"Hi Sinjin."

"So did you hear about the sale at Wanko's?"

"Uh, yeah I did."

"So is Jade going to come with you?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Yes! Great, I'll wear my special shirt with pictures of my baby food spat out!" He danced off smiling.

Theres not many nice words to say about Sinjin, I mean he's completely un-human. He has this creepy crush on Jade and although it doesn't bother me sometimes he gets abit too close for comfort.

ASFBHFDGBUIGRV:

"Hey Tori…" Robbie began to say as we drove into the parking lot.

"Yeah?" Tori said looking up from her Vogue magazine.

"Is that the line?"

"**WOAH WHAT? YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! TORI YOU'RE SUCH A GANK, I TOLD YOU NOT TO TELL ANYONE!**" Trina began to rant. The rest of us sat in the car as they both began to argue.

"**I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING TRINA!**"

"LOOK BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP! SINJIN IS AT THE FRONT OF THE LINE, WE'LL ASK FOR HIM TO LET US IN!" Jade screamed, everyone looked at us.

"Sinjin?" Andre scoffed.

"Its only for like 20 minutes, until they store opens anyway, we can manage."

"Tori go ask Sipnap or whatever!" Trina whined.

"It's _**Sinjin**_." Tori corrected her.

"Yeah, well whatever. Trust you to know your boyfriends name." Trina shot back.

"He is not my boyf- Oh whatever!" Tori snapped, getting out of the car. She ran up to Sinjin and Burf.

"Look at her run, she's like a goddamn hen." Jade muttered under my ear, I smirked.

Sinjin started to smile and Tori began to explain and although we were in the car we could sense the creepiness.

"Gross, what is Siljay and Bamp eating?!" Trina complained,

"I think their names are Sinjin and Berf…" Cat said.

"Trust you to know your boyfriends name!" Trina repeated.

"You already used that one," I reminded her.

"It looks like a cucumber," Andre replied.

"No actually it looks like a green aubergine otherwise known as a mid-" Robbie began to explain,

"One time my brother had a cucumber but he put it in his pants and then 3 weeks later he found it and ate it," Cat explained, everyone stared at her.

By now Tori had been out for over 10 minutes and we were starting to get worried.

I looked outside of the window to find Tori's mouth open in shock and Sinjin said something, then Tori ran back.

"OH MY GOD GUYS, YOU WON'T BELIEVE THIS!" Tori gasped as she jumped in the car.

"IS IT RAINING CANDYFLOSS?!" Cat screamed.

"What? No! The sale starts at 7!" Tori began.

"We already know that you idiot." Jade snapped.

"7 in the morning!" Tori burst out.

The car was filled with outbursts and refusals to stay with Sinjin for over 6 hours.

"I am a **STAR**, I refuse to spend the night with those freaks!" Trina screamed.

"I can't put up with Sinjin man, he ruins my mojo by spittin' out that food!" Andre shouted.

"I'm pregnant I should NOT deal with those complete sadistic freaks!" Jade yelled.

"Sinjin always puts his hand on my butt!" Cat burst out.

"Berf creeps me out!" I shouted.

"I don't mind them, they're cool." Robbie smiled.

We all stared at him.

After 10 minutes we had all agreed on the plan.

Sneak into Wanko's as 'regular paying customers' hide there until the store closes.

Spend the night there.

Be the first ones in for the sale.

It seemed perfect.

"Aisle 4, clear," the security guy declared into his walkie talkie.

As soon as the lights went off and the main door clanked shut we all crammed out of those stupid, ridiculously un-comfortable bins.

"IT WORKED!" Tori shouted in disbelief, as I went past her to help Cat out.

"Wanna smell the scented candles with me?" Robbie asked Andre.

Andre pondered for a bit.

"Sure," He smiled as they walked off to the candles aisle.

My phone buzzed.

"Jade West: lets go."

"Beck Oliver: why ar u texting me?"

"Jade West: bcos I don't want every1 else to hear, now hurry up."

"Beck Oliver: whatever."

"Jade West: don't sass me."

I smirked and walked up to her.

"You need to stop texting me, its ridiculous," I said.

"Shut up, I don't care."

"Oh? You don't care, well I guess I won't pay for the baby's stuff then."

"Don't threaten me, now hurry up." She called back as she sped forward.

As soon as we got to the aisle, Jade's eyes lit up.

"You know, when I was a kid I always planned out my wedding and my children,"

"Did you?"

"Yeah, I wanted a big white wedding on a beach with like 20 bridesmaids..." She said as she traced her finger along the shelf of boxes of diapers.

"You liar, I bet when you were little you dreamt about killing clowns and yanking rabbit guts out."

Jade laughed softly, "No, that's what I dream about now."

"Aw how sweet." I said sarcastically.

We looked around as I pushed a trolley I found,

"Beck!" She burst out as tears fell down her cheek.

"Huh, what?" I said as I walked further away down, oblivious to her cries.

"**BECK GET HERE RIGHT NOW!**" she shrieked, I ran down the aisle to her panicking.

"Oh my God, Jade what is it?!" I shouted.

"THE BABY!"

"WHAT HAPPENED? ARE YOU OK? IS THE BABY OK?!"

"ITS KICKING ME BECK!"

My face softened and I grinned.

"Look, feel it!" She insisted as she grabbed my hand onto her growing bump.

I felt the baby's rapid kicks and I laughed.

"Jade its kicking!"

"Yes, I have gathered that Beck."

"Does it hurt?"

"No. it's quite soothing."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, when it doesn't move, I panic and think its…"

"it's what?"

"It's dead." She finishes.

"Oh."

**AN: aw! OK, I quite liked that chapter, I will finish the Wanko's warehouse bit hopefully soon, as the wanko's warehouse part will last 2 or maybe more chapters. I really want to wrap this chapter out because I know how I want it too finish.**

**OK PLEASE REVIEW I BEG OF YOU! AND FOLLOW! AND FAIVOURITE! OK THANKS!**

**~Dani. **


	7. Coming Out

**AN: Hey guysss! OK, I need more reviews! I only get 1 or 2 nowadays! What happened to getting like 7 each chapter?!:-( ANYWAY! THIS IS PART 2 OF WANKO'S WAREHOUSE.**

**Becks POV:**

"I think I liked the buttercup one better…" Robbie's voice trailed off as he and Andre discussed the fruitful smells of those candles.

"Man you have **GOT **to be kidding me! Man, that apple blossom's got my nose all tingling!" Andre fought back. The pair continued to argue over which candle was the best while Tori juggled the many unitards she was intending to buy. Cat was on the floor flinging coconut cars across the floor, unfortunately one sliding across to Tori causing her to slip. Me and Jade sat hand in hand on top of a shed display watching the commotion.

"What do you want to call it?" I asked, looking down at Trina who was in the perfume section spraying over 10 bottles on just her arm.

"We don't know if it's a girl or boy yet." Jade said stubbornly.

"Do you want to know?"

"No, I want it to be a surprise."

"OK. But what if it was a girl?"

"I'd call it Shit-Face." Jade joked, an eyebrow raised. I groaned at her.

"Jade! Seriously!"

"Oh stop nagging Beck! Fine, I'd call her…" she paused, letting herself think for a moment. "Sydney." She concluded.

"Aw that's a beautiful name!" I cooed.

"Shut up!" She punched my arm playfully. Well, as playfully as Jade can get.

"What if it was a boy?"

"I don't want it to be a boy." She said simply as she played 'Slice it!' on her pearphone. She continued to slice rabbits in half, annoyingly.

"You can't choose, Jade." She groaned at this.

"If it's a boy, Vega would try and go on a date with it." Jade shot back. I laughed. Tori wouldn't.

"If it's a boy I want it to be called Drake." I said.

"You want to name out baby after a yolo-shouting muppet?" Jade snapped.

"Well you wanted to call it Shit-face!" I retorted.

"If it's a boy I want it to be called JD." She said ignoring my comment.

"Hey what if it was twins!" I joked, Jade glared at me.

ASDFGHFRDUIGHRILG

"So what color should I get Becky?" Cat asked cutely as we wandered down the Wanko's baby section for the 2nd time.

"I don't really know, Jade doesn't want to know the gender," I replied. We were looking for bibs and babygrows for when the baby is out of hospital.

"Let's get one with rainbows! No wait! Unicorns! Yep, unicorns!" She squealed as she twirled around, arms spread out like wings. I smiled at her.

"How about we just get it a plain white one?"

"Whites boring!" Cat complained, stomping her feet.

"We'll buy nicer stuff when we find out what gender it is." I promised her.

"**YAY!**"She squealed loudly. We continued to look for a plain white overgrow.

"One time my brother ate some juice thingy that was white but we aren't sure if it was juice because he found it in the park but then my mom was shouting at me for letting him! She kept whin-" Cat blabbed on, slightly getting on my nerves when suddenly the intercom burst out

"**BECK! CAT! QUICK! HURRY IT'S AN EMERGENCY! IT'S JADE!"** roared the intercom. I froze.

"JADE!" Cat screamed. I picked Cat up and quickly placed her in the trolley, knowing she wouldn't be able to keep up with my sprinting. We were on the other damn side of the store.

I pushed the trolley as quick as I could, and I ran. Cat screamed, both in the thrill and in panic. Beads of sweat fell down my forehead, and my body ached but I had to carry on and find Jade.

"**BECK WE'RE IN THE STAFF ROOM BY AISLE 4! OH MY GOD!"** I recognized the voice, it was Tori's pleading. I could hear Andre's comforting voice to Jade. And I could hear shrieks and cries for help. JADE. I grunted, suddenly struggling to push Cat's weight.

"Aisle 6… BECK COME ON THERES ONLY 2 MORE!" Cat shrieked. She was right. My baby was in trouble. I flung myself (with the trolley in grip) to aisle 4.

I picked Cat up quickly and burst the door open. There on the floor was Jade lying down with Robbie on his pearpad quickly googling something, Tori calling the ambulance and Trina and Andre by Jade's side. There was a pot under Jades lady garden.

"HER WATER BROKE!" Trina shouted. Jade screamed in agony.

"DID YOU CALL THE DOCTORY PEOPLE!" Cat screamed.

"YEAH!" Andre burst out.

I ran to Jade and clutched her hand.

"**No, we're LOCKED inside!**" Tori insisted into her pearphone. "What?! NO THIS ISN'T A JOKE! LISTEN HERE LADY! MY FRIEND IS HERE, LEAKING LIKE **NIAGRA FALLS**! SO HELP ME, IF YOU DO NOT SEND AN AMBULANCE I WILL-" Tori screamed. This is the angriest I've ever seen her. "Oh. You will? Thanks" Tori asked. "Guys there on their way!"Tori announced. Jade grunted in reply and Trina screamed.

"UGH GROSS! I LEANT ON JADE'S WOMB WATER!" Trina screamed at the top of her lungs.

"SHUT UP TRINA!" Tori yelled.

"NO!" Trina retorted. Tori's face reddened and she yanked her sisters hair – hard.

The pair continued to bicker as the rest of us stood by Jade.

"Beck," Jade whispered in my ear.

"Yeah?"

"How ugly do I look right now?"Jade asked. Her hair was stuck to her face from sweat, she had wet patches down there, her face was pink and her eyes were red.

"You look beautiful."

"Beck?"

"Yeah?"

"Get ready to be a dad."

"Get ready to be a mom."

**AN: ALASS! IT'S HERE! Jade's labour! Will it go right? Or Wrong?! REVIEW PLEASE AND FAVOURITE!**


	8. Hospital

**AN: I only just updated like 3 hours ago! I'll update again! Ahaha!**

**BECKS POV**

"Quick! Take her to the nearest hospital room!" Ordered a nurse as they wheeled a now screaming Jade on a hospital trolley. Beck tried to run with them when a nurse stopped him.

"Hey," She said softly. "Look, I think you're old enough to understand, that this baby is months earlier than it should be. There's a chance it might not survive. There's also a chance Jade might not either." My jaw dropped. Here I was thinking this was great, our baby was finally here! When in reality, Jade might not survive, and either will the baby. "Can you call her mom or dad?"

"Uh, sure." I mumbled, unable to communicate. She rushed off after the other doctors as I punched in my mom's number. Jade's mom made it clear she didn't want anything to do with the baby, and her dad doesn't give a whazzbag. "Hello?" I croaked into the receiver.

"Beckett! I've called you 6 times! Can you not even be bothered to respond? …BECK! Don't ignore me young-"My mom screeched into the phone.

"Jade'swaterbrokethereisachanceshe mightdiealongwiththebabyitst ooearly."I exploded without a breath. The line was quiet for a while and I was suddenly worried something had happened.

"Oh sweet Jesus. Lord above! I'll be there as soon as I can! Oh holy Lord, please bless us…" My mom continued to pray as I hung up. I sat on a terribly uncomfortable hospital chair while waiting for the others who had to drive here.

ASDFGHJKLRUGHED

It's been 25 minutes and no-one has given me any updates. The gang's here though which makes this slightly better.

"So guys, um. I might head out to Nozu and get some decent food. Does anyone want anything?" Andre asked.

"Yeah!" Robbie and Cat called out and left with Andre.

Me, Tori and Trina sat in silence for a bit.

"What is with these chairs! They make these disgusting noises! I'm going to go complain!" Trina snapped, stomping off to a nurse.

Even with the hospital commotion, you can't mistake Trina's ever-famous tantrum shouts.

"This is a hospital, therefore it should comfort people!" Trina snapped at a nurse. The nurse looked taken back.

"Ma'am you're the only person who's complained!" The nurse squeaked.

"Oh whatever! This is SO disgusting! Honestly, our compost bin smells better! Why don't you have one of those automatic perfume dispensers?" Trina rambled on ignoring the nurse's confused and yet spiteful looks. Soon, people started to watch and after another 10 minutes of Trina's complaints Tori stood up and stalked off over there.

"**TRINA SHUT UP!**" Tori hissed in her ear. Trina looked at her in surprise and stomped back over towards me and sat next to the seat opposite me. I recognized one of the nurses coming out of Jade's hospital room and I pounced on her, she looked at me wide-eyed.

"What have you done to her? Is she OK? Is the baby OK?" I burst out, close to tears.

"We don't know yet, we're going to have to do a caesarean…" She said. I looked at her in fury.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW? WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE. SHE'S IN LABOR; JUST GET THE DAMN BABY OUT AND SAVE HER LIFE!" I shouted. The nurse stared at me in disbelief. Tori took my hand and sat me back down.

"Beck, it's not her fault. It's a little harder than that…"Tori whispered softly.

"I know," I said, my eyes stinging.

"Look, I'm going to call Dr. Watergrass, I think you need to talk to someone," Tori said. I just nodded my head because I knew perfectly fine that if I said another word I wouldn't contain my tears.

ASDFGHJKLRGYGBVHDV

Here I am, sat on one stupid plastic hospital bench at the canteen with Ellie opposite me. We've been here for 15 minutes and she hasn't said a word, and I know that I can simply slip off because she isn't even looking in my direction. I clear that though because suddenly pipes up.

"I'm glad your friend Tori called me. She seems nice," Ellie said.

"Uh, yeah she is nice."

"Tell me what happened." Ellie demanded lightly.

"We were, um... Pulling an all-nighter at Wanko's. And Jade's water broke… They're doing a caesarean on her; the baby's really… early." I managed to get out, after stuttering and stammering. At this point I was close to crying and I think Ellie has noticed.

"Beck, why don't you cry?"

"What?"

"You need to cry, you need to let it out and you can't hold that in. it's not healthy."

I knew Ellie wouldn't press me to reply so I stayed quiet for a bit and then finally said,"Because everyone knows me as 'calm and collected Beck'",

"Humans are humans. And human's cried, and laugh, and get upset and get happy and feel stupid and have emotions, Beck. And you're a human. So why can't you cry?"

"I have these bandages. That cover up this scared coward little boy I am. I'm absolutely petrified, I'm going to be a dad. I haven't even graduated. But everyone thinks I'm this good-looking hero, who never has emotions. It's an act. An act I need to play." I breathed out.

"And who wrote this act for you to play?" Ellie asked,

"No-one, it just started when I first came to Hollywood Arts."

"Beck do you understand what you're saying?"

"No…?"

"Underneath the fluffy hair and dazzling smile is a boy who feels emotions," Ellie concluded. I think that's what hit me. All these years I've been trying to find out who I am. Am I the bad boy, the ladies man or the coward? I'm none. I'm Beck Oliver. I love my girlfriend Jade. I can cry. I can laugh. I can hate people. I can not please everyone.

"Beck?" Ellie said, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah?" I said distantly.

"I think we should go and check on Jade." I nod and we walk back to the hospital section where Jade is. I check my phone and see I have 24 missed calls, 36 texts and 19 slap messages. I look around for the gang and can't find them. I look up at Ellie and she starts sobbing. I don't understand.

What?

Then Robbie and Tori run up to me.

"**BECK** **IT'S BAD!**" Robbie screamed. Tori started crying and Robbie held her. I suddenly found myself very dizzy and before I knew it everything was black.

**AN: OK, well I want to wrap this story up. This will be chapter 8. So I'll aim to do 10 or 11 chapters**** REVIEW, FAVOURITE! XX**


End file.
